Dawn's Refuge
Dawn's Refuge, also known as The Citadel of Dawn's Refuge and the Light's Hold, was a military settlement in the Northern Kingdom of Gilneas. The settlement was destroyed in early August 626 K.C. as part of the Burning Legion's onslaught. History There is little history concerning the creation and existence of Dawn's Refuge's, and even less on the Light's Hold, as t has only been constructed in the resent years. After the fall and devastation of Gilneas City, Melchiz Tzedeck had planned to from and establish a place of solace and shelter for the Gilean refugees who fled the ruined city as war unfolded all around them. The Bishop had also planned for Dawn's Refuge to become a place where clerics could be properly trained, as most of Lordaeron was lost to the undead. The first and building to be constructed would be the Abbey meant to later be used by the Prelacy of Light's Dawn. Although the settlement's goals and structure have not significantly changed, Dawn's Refuge saw a major turn for its use as the Order of the Lightwardens was formed. The town and Abbey would become a military settlement and head quarters of the Lightwarden's operation and lieutenants. As the it grew in both strength and size the most ambitious project yet had been undertaken - the construction of the Light's Hold, meant to jail the evil of Azeroth. Melchiz Tzedeck was its primary governor and benefactor. Popohnia Fitzerhernn was its vice-governor. Settlement Outline The main square and central part of the settlement revolve around the Wardenmaster's Keep and War room, as well the Abbey that was originally constructed to train Gilnean clerics. The warden's barracks is situated east of the keep close to the inner wall, and serves as the order's military main base of operation and living quarters. The Lightwarden's forge was also a major part of the settlement; it was where the order create arms and armor, as well as siege engines, for the order. It consisted of multiple buildings where metals are both worked and blessed with holy essence providing consecrated weaponry for the wardens. As the town was meant to serve as a refugee heaven, multiple shelters and houses were built to accommodate those in need. A large inn was also been recently constructed at the main square, as well as stables outside the inner wall. A trade post and dockyard were also a part of Dawn's Refuge, serving the wardens as a navy outpost and trade center. Supplies and goods were constantly managed given to the order and the people of Gilneas to prosper. The settlement had two sets of walls, an inner wall and on outer wall. Military With the growth of the order, and the construction of the Light's Hold, the town had recently experienced much militarization. All of its military forces, including army and guard, were comprised from the soldiers of the previous Lightwardens order. The military was divided into two main sections: one being vacant army that carries out the order's offences and the second the force that guarded the Light's Hold. The military was overseen by the First Warden and his captains. The last military governor of Dawn's Refuge was First Warden, Sir Marcus DeBray. Law The laws and conduct of Dawn's Refuge closely followed and resemble those of the Gilnean laws, but were heavily influenced by the Lightwardens' laws and justice system. Since it held an independent rule from the rest of Gilneas, most of the laws were written and inducted by the order, and trials and punishments are kept outside of the Kingdom's authorities, unless they strictly tied into them. Law and security had been heavily enforced in resent times due to the construction of the Light's Hold, with the purpose of better monitoring and safeguarding it. The laws and trials were all conducted and induced by the Master Templar of Dawn's Refuge, with the approval and monitoring of the Wardenmaster and his lieutenants. The last minister of law in Dawn's Refuge was Chief Steward, Bishop Popohnia Fitzerhernn. Religion Dawn's Refuge held a very strict rule on faith and beliefs, especially with the control of the Lightwardens, with orthodox faith in the Church of the Holy Light being the ruling religion. The town and order both served under the Gilnean Diocese, with His Eminence Melchiz Tzedeck as Bishop, and His Holiness Alonsus II as Archbishop until the latter's removal from office. The town did not discriminate against other faiths, as it was meant to be a safe heaven for all the desperate, although it strictly monitored those inside who may influence the order or town in an unorthodox manner. Following dark aligned cults or practicing rituals within the hold is strictly forbidden and were treated and considered as heresy. Such beliefs included: Legion or Scourge affiliated cults, Cult of the Forgotten Shadow, Cult of Belore, Twilight's Hammer, and other pagan religions considered evil within Azeroth. Economy Dawn's Refuge was once a prosperous and expansionary state of economics prior to its' destruction. Most of its trade asw internal within Gilneas, as well as importing and exporting foreign goods from ships and caravans. Main imports: Lumber, spices, metals, alcohol, sugar, wheat, cloths Main exports: Minerals, furs, ground vegetables, fish Dawn's Refuge had a separate bank and treasury of its own, mainly investing in Ironforge sovereigns, both ran by the Chamberain of the order. The last minister of economy and treasurer was the Chief Steward, Bishop Popohnia Fitzerhernn. Light's Hold The Light's Hold was one of the most heavily guarded and restricted areas of the citadel and town, as well as the only part to survive the destruction that destroyed the entire rest of the settlement. The Wardenmaster of the order himself does not have direct access to its chambers. It's construction had only recently began and it had grown significantly fast, although far from total completion. Little is known of the Hold outside the Lightwardens order, and only certain members are allowed to enter. It seemed like a small compound for a prison of evil, but the Light’s Hold is a maze both on the inside and outside. Half the prison consisted of labyrinths going deep under the ground. Each chamber and hallway guarded by Light wards who’s properties and secrets are closely guarded by the order. The main purpose of the Light’s Hold, and the way it has been constructed, was to be able to hold and contain any form of evil beings and evil-doers captured and defeated by the order. Rumors say that the scholars there also work on purifying and restoring artifacts and relics of the Holy Light. Spa Resort Father Kýriel Disario lead the effort in the establishment of the Dawn's Refuge Spa and Seaside Resort, a large three-story building of modern glass house design with the intentions of revitalizing sea wayfarer interest in the village. The structure was completed in April of 624 K.C. and boasted a large number of commodities, including: * Salt baths * Seaweed scrubs * Foot scrubs * Hair removal * Massages Along with many other services. It had a large rotunda structure in its center as a lobby, and boasted three indoor waterfalls and a fifteen-room steam house. It was connected to the local Refuge Inn by skywalk to the Inn's second floor. The Lightwardens used eminent domain to complete the structure. The Spa usually tendered to any one to two hundred local peasants and travelers in any given week. Destruction The town was destroyed in August of year 626 K.C. at the hands of the Burning Legion, who had recently returned to Azeroth. Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Lightwardens Category:Towns Category:Places Category:Ruins